chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emotion Projection
Emotion projection, also known as "bliss and horror", is the ability to project certain sensations or emotions into other people. Characters *Guillame is known to have this ability naturally. *Raven H Johnson unknowingly possesses this ability naturally. *Caleb Sanders will possess this ability naturally. *Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Guillame' Guillame referred to his ability to as "bliss and horror", but he could actually induce both positive and negative feelings and sensations within people. He used the positive aspect of his ability to make his village people believe in him and worship him; inducing joy, elation and desire within them, and also used the ability to attract women sexually. He could also produce negative sensations and used this to protect the village, making their enemies feel weak, nauseous and sick if they'd ever attack. All of the sensations he was shown to invoke seem to be directly blissful or horror-linked, and it is unknown if he had a wider range. 'Raven H Johnson' Although it is unknown to her, Raven possesses the ability to project emotions and invoke them in people. She has possessed this ability from a young age and does not know that she actually has an ability, since she has only ever used it subconsciously. Since she doesn't know that she needs to learn to control it, she keeps using it in ignorance. Raven can cause people to feel different emotions and also can also project her own current emotions or emotions she has experienced in the past into others. She can also cause people to feel different sensations and physical effects, as she made her niece Shaleigh feel cold, and could make people feel sick, nauseaous and repelled by her. She accidentally caused Shaleigh to time travel to select moments in her past by projecting the emotions she had felt at that time, showing that her ability can indirectly affect and activate the abilities of others. 'Caleb Sanders' At first, Caleb will be capable of projecting the emotions he currently experiences and invoking these in others. He will therefore use his ability of aura shifting to alter his own emotions so that he can project whichever feelings he desires. As he grows, he will learn to alter the extremity of the emotions he projects, and will eventually learn to project completely different ones and control this at will. However, he will only be able to project emotions, and not physical sensations. He would be unable to cause anyone to feel sick or to feel any temperature. 'Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford' Avril will be capable of projecting emotions onto others. She will be able to invoke a wide range of both positive and negative emotions, including happiness, elation, attraction, grief, fear and weakness. She will also be able to project physical sensations. For example, she could make a person believe that he or she was in pain, even severely injured. She will also be able to project feelings of temperature changes and sickness. Similar Abilities *Empathy is the ability to sense the emotions of others *Emotion manipulation can manipulate people's emotions *Aura and auma manipulation can visualise and alter emotions by manipulating the auma *Emotion detection and manipulation can sense and alter emotions *Belief induction is the ability to make others believe what one says *Bipolar induction is the ability to induce happiness or sadness within people *Emotion induction can induce one's current emotions within others *Emotion stabilisation is the ability to not be overcome by one's emotions and to be immune to emotion-altering abilities *Emotion control is the ability to deliberately keep one's emotions under control *Apathy is the ability to be completely emotionless *Aniothability is the ability not to experience negative emotions *Repulsion is the ability to cause others to flee from oneself *Vertigo induction is the ability to induce sensations of vertigo in others Category:Abilities